This is an initial request for Conference Support for the World Congress of Psychiatric Genetics (WCPG). This Congress has been organized annually by the International Society of Psychiatric Genetics (ISPG) since 1993, and annual meetings are being planned for the next five years and beyond. It is the most prestigious international forum for research in genetic factors affecting psychiatric conditions. The NIAAA previously sponsored Travel Awardees for this meeting (1993-2000) but has not done so in the last several years. We are proposing that the NIAAA again support travel awards for Young Investigators for the WCPG. We are also proposing that one Plenary Lecturer in genetic studies of alcohol use and abuse be invited for each meeting and that the ISPG receive partial organizational support to allow the meetings to continue and the abstracts to continue to be published in the American Journal of Medical Genetics Part B (Neuropsychiatric Genetics). The interest in this meeting has steadily been increasing and 1000 scientists attended the October 2006 meeting in Cagliari, Sardinia. The 2007 meeting is scheduled in New York City. Alcohol studies have been an area of great achievement in psychiatric genetics and we would like to use this opportunity to showcase the advances that have been made and support young investigators who can assume leadership roles in the future. Relevance to Public Health: This is a request for support for the annual World Congress of Psychiatric Genetics, sponsored by the International Society of Psychiatric Genetics (ISPG). The requested support will permit the selection of six Young Investigators (Assistant Professor or below) per year for the next five years to receive travel support for the Congress. The requested support will also allow an invitation for one Plenary Speaker per year in the area of Alcohol Genetics.